


Jonathan Harkers Tagebuch

by Dracula



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, Hunted Vampires, M/M, Undead, Untot, Untote, Vampir, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampire Turning, Vampires, vampire
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracula/pseuds/Dracula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Vampirjäger versuchen Dracula zu töten - ein schwerwiegender Fehler...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wenn ihr Fragen habt, dürft ihr gerne fragen :)

Jonathan Harkers Tagebuch, 6. November 1893

Sonnenuntergang. - Als Quincey sich umdrehte, sahen wir, dass er seine Hand auf seine Brust presste. Blut floss zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch, sodass wir alle uns Sorgen machten. "Mr. Harker, Sie schneiden ihm die Kehle durch, während ich ihn mit meinem Bowie-Messer ersteche." Wir wollten es so tun, wie er es gesagt hatte: Während ich die Kehle des Grafen durchschnitt, versuchte Quincey, ihn zu erstechen. Doch plötzlich erhob sich Dracula aus seiner Kiste und nahm Quinceys Messer. Wir alle hatten Angst. Keiner von uns wusste, was wir tun sollten. Der Vampir kam mit einem grausamen Gesichtsausdruck auf uns zu - und dann erstach er uns alle. Alle außer Quincey; die Zigeuner, die Dracula beschützten, hatten ihn schon erstochen. Ich fühlte einen stechenden Schmerz in der Brust, und als ich zu Boden fiel, sah ich Quincey neben mir liegen. Das war das Letzte, was ich sehen sollte, bevor sich Dunkelheit über mich legte.

Ich muss dort mindestens 30 Minuten gelegen haben, denn als ich aufwachte, war die Sonne bereits untergegangen. Ich hatte Angst. Meine Hand lag auf meiner Brust, aber ich konnte meinen Herzschlag nicht fühlen. "Mein Gott! Nun sind wir untot. Nosferatu. Vampyr. Unser Blut ist mit dem Virus infiziert. Wir sind unselige Kreaturen der Hölle geworden! Diener von Luzifer höchst persönlich!", schrie van Helsing verzweifelt. Er war so schockiert wie wir alle. Ich weiß nicht wann, wo und wie, aber wir müssen entweder das Blut von Dracula oder das von einem der anderen Vampire getrunken haben. Dracula, seine Kutsche und all die Zigeuner waren verschwunden. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich denke, dass sie zum Borgo-Pass gefahren sind, direkt zu Draculas Schloss. Weil wir es aber nicht genau wussten, konnten wir ihn nicht weiter jagen.

"Was sollen wir jetzt tun?", fragte Mina Professor van Helsing, "Sie wissen viel über Vampire. Können Sie uns etwas beibringen?" - "Sieht so aus, als müsste ich das", antwortete er mit trauriger Stimme, "ist das meine Belohnung dafür, dass ich die Welt vor schrecklichen Krankheiten - und Vampiren - bewahrt habe?"

Während ich das schreibe, kann ich meine Adern brennen und meine Eckzähne länger werden fühlen. Dieses Gefühl ist mir unbekannt, aber ich denke, dass es Blutdurst ist. Was für ein schreckliches Gefühl! Nun verstehe ich, wieso Dracula all die Menschen biss. Alles, was ich höre, ist lauter, alles, was ich rieche, intensiver, und alles, was ich sehe, deutlicher. Werde ich mich je daran gewöhnen? An ein ewiges Leben mit Blutdurst und so starken Sinnen? Oder soll ich van Helsing darum bitten, mir einen Pfahl durchs Herz zu treiben? Nein! Ich darf nicht aufgeben!

Ich trage noch immer die Kleidung, die ich trug, als ich starb, denn mein Tod liegt nur etwas mehr als eine Stunde zurück. Mein Rosenkranz hängt immer noch um meinen Hals. Ich frage mich, wieso er mir nicht schadet. Vielleicht sind wir anders als andere Vampire, denn religiöse Dinge wie Rosenkränze oder Weihwasser verbrennen normalerweise ihre Haut, wenn sie damit in Berührung kommen.

Ich hörte einen Hasen hüpfen. "Worauf warten Sie noch? Fangen Sie ihn!", sagte van Helsing. Als ob sie nicht schon stark genug wären, wurden meine Sinne noch stärker. Ich konnte alles hören. Ich roch den Hasen, der sich nun in einem Busch versteckte. Nun musste ich mich komplett auf sie verlassen. Der Hase kam näher. Ich sprang neben ihn und ergriff ihn dann. Als ich das Tier in meinen Händen hielt, fragte ich mich, ob ich dieses unschuldige Wesen wirklich töten sollte. Aber wenn ich diesen brennenden Schmerz loswerden wollte, musste ich es tun. Meine Eckzähne wurden länger. Ich zog den Kopf des Hasen zurück und vergrub meine Zähne in seinem Hals. Gott vergib mir! Ich muss zugeben, dass es das Beste war, was ich tun konnte, denn der Schmerz verschwand fast vollständig.

Als van Helsing seinen Spiegel hervorholte, bemerkte ich, dass wir ein Spiegelbild hatten. Der Professor konnte sich dies nicht erklären. "Wir müssen eine neue Art Vampir sein", grübelte er.

´Wir bekämpfen kein einzelnes Monster, sondern Legionen von ihnen.´ - ´Der Vampir stirbt nicht wie die Biene nach dem ersten Stich; er wird stärker.´ - ´Ihren letzten Tropfen Blut? Danke, Sie sind hier sehr willkommen. So viel verlange ich gar nicht. Noch nicht.´ - ´Ein Bauer gräbt kein Korn aus, um zu sehen, ob es wächst. Nur Kinder, die Bauer spielen, tun dies, jedoch nicht jene, die sich damit ihren Lebensunterhalt verdienen.´ - ´Sie ist kein hilfloses Opfer, sie ist ein williger Rekrut. Sie ist... des Teufels... Konkubine!´ Jedes Zitat von van Helsing, das ich je gehört oder gelesen hatte, kam mir ins Gedächtnis, und einige davon passten nun sehr gut zu uns.

Ein Vampir zu werden, muss mich angestrengt haben, denn nun bin ich sehr müde.

7\. November 1893

Sonnenaufgang. - Nachdem ich mich hingelegt hatte, schlief ich sofort ein. Drei Stunden später wachte ich auf. Deswegen kam ich zu dem Schluss, dass Vampire weniger Schlaf brauchen als Menschen.

Die Sonne schwächt mich nicht. Das ist eine andere seltsame Eigenschaft, die mich von den meisten anderen Vampiren unterscheidet. 

10\. November 1893

In den letzten zwei Tagen war ich nicht in der Stimmung zu schreiben. Wir fahren nun die Donau mit dem Schiff entlang. Obwohl wir Vampire sind, können wir Wasser überqueren, wann wir wollen. Nicht wie Dracula.

Heute hatte ich einen Wolf zum Frühstück. Das größte Tier, was ich bisher gebissen hatte. Van Helsing hatte uns eine Menge übers Jagen beigebracht, obwohl wir erst seit vier Tagen untot sind. Nach all dem frage ich mich, was wir in Zukunft erleben werden...


	2. Streit in der Familie

5\. Oktober 1894 - Heute ist kein guter Tag. Ich erhielt ein Schreiben, in dem mir folgendes mitgeteilt wurde:

"Lieber Jonathan,

es tut mir schrecklich leid Dir dies mitteilen zu müssen, aber Helen und Ernest sprechen schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr mit Deinem Onkel und mir - seit diesem einen Vorfall. Erst wollten wir Dir davon nichhts erzählen, da wir Angst hatten, dass es Dich und Deine Mina zu sehr belasten könnte, doch nun ist die Zeit dafür gekommen.

Es ertrug sich zwei Wochen zuvor, als wir gemeinsam Urlaub machen wollten. Kurz bevor wir das Schiff betreten wollten, bemerkte Thomas, dass unsere Fahrkarten fehlten, und machte Ernest den Vorwurf ihn damit beauftragt zu haben, woraufhin es zu einem heftigen Streit zwischen den beiden kam. Helen versuchte noch diesen zu schlichten, indem sie sagte, es sei unser aller Aufgabe gewesen, doch dadurch wurde Thomas nur noch wütender. Nachdem dies geschehen war, mussten wir uns alle auf den Heimweg machen und den Urlaub, auf den wir uns schon so lange gefreut hatten, absagen, da wir ohne Fahrkarten nicht hätten fahren können.

Auch ich bin wütend auf Ernest, da ich mitbekam, wie Thomas zu ihm gesagt hatte, er solle auf die Karten Acht geben.

Hoffentlich belastet Euch dies nicht zu sehr.

Deine Tante Mariah"

Oh, was soll ich nur tun? Gestern erreichte uns ein Brief von Helen und Ernest, in dem geschrieben stand, wir sollen sie demnächst besuchen. Einerseits würde ich die Einladung gerne annehmen, aber andererseits, möchte ich Mariah und Thomas nicht verletzen, was ich mit einem Besuch bei Helen und Ernest wahrscheinlich tun würde. Aber... wenn ich die Bitte sie zu besuchen ausschlagen würde, wären die beiden sicher nicht glücklich. Vielleicht wäre es besser mit dem Besuch zu warten, bis sich alle wieder etwas beruhigt haben.

6\. Oktober - Mina erzählte mir, dass für sie ein Brief angekommen sei, in dem wir von Thomas und Mariah gebeten werden sie zu besuchen. Es ist eine wahre Zwickmühle, in der wir uns momentan befinden. Einerseits möchte ich keinen der vier alleine lassen, wenn meine Hilfe benötigt wird, doch möchte ich mich auch auf keine Seite stellen. Bis der Streit vorbei ist, werde ich niemanden besuchen.

9\. Oktober - Soeben erreichte uns ein Telegramm, in dem Ernest mitteilen ließ, dass sich der Streit gelegt habe, was bedeutet, dass wir keine der beiden Einladungen ablehnen müssen. Vielleicht können wir uns demnächst sogar alle gemeinsam treffen.


	3. Ein schlechter Tag

3\. Mai 1894

Heute geschah nichts Gutes. Am Morgen fiel ich aus dem Bett und verletzte mich.

Außerdem konnte ich den ganzen Tag über nichts trinken. Morgens überhörte ich den Wecker und wachte zu spät auf, was zur Folge hatte, dass ich keine Zeit mehr zum Jagen hatte, wenn ich denn nicht zu spät zur Arbeit kommen wollte. Bei der Arbeit konnte mir niemand helfen, da Mr. Hawkins derzeit aus geschäftlichen Gründen auf dem Festland unterwegs ist.

Hinzu kommt, dass Mina abwesend ist. Sie verbringt einige Tage mit ihrer Freundin in London. Sie brachen am Samstag auf, doch bisher erhielt ich keinen Brief von Mina.

Ich muss etwas trinken... dieser Durst macht mich noch verrückt!

Später. - Zur Jagd begab ich mich in den Wald. Nach einiger Zeit hörte ich ein Reh, dem ich folgte. Ich nahm Anlauf, sprang - doch es gelang dem Tier zu entwischen, und ich fiel auf einen schlammigen Waldweg. Zu allem Unglück kam auch noch eine Kutsche, die mich um ein Haar überrollt hätte, wäre ich nicht schnell zur Seite gesprungen. 

Soeben fiel auch noch mein Tintenfass um und ergoss sich über mein Tagebuch. Zum Glück war das Fass fast leer; sonst wäre das Buch jetzt höchst wahrscheinlich ruiniert.


End file.
